Truth or dare? Its your choice
by Moonsky
Summary: The gang decides to play truth or dare and you know what its all fun and games until someone has to run up and down the streets screaming IM A PRETTY PONY PRINCESS! R&R construtive critism welcome just dont be harsh.


Author's note: I do not own Fruits basket but if I did then that might would be bad (Grins evilly) Ok I hope you enjoy it R&R

Truth or dare? Its up to you!

"Shigure do you want to play truth or dare?" Tohru called from the floor were Hana, Uo, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa were playing truth or dare. Ayame opened the door as he did he also heard Tohru's question. "Yes I do!!" Shigure shouted bounding from his room (Well rather falling and breaking the door) "I'll fix that later." Shigure said as he joined the others on the floor. "I would like to play to!" Ayame shouted. "GO AWAY!" Kyo and Yuki chorused. "Come and join us." Tohru said as Ayame found a seat next to Shigure and sat down. Kyo spun the bottle first and as luck would have it, it landed on Uo. Kyo smirked and an evil grin began to appear on his face. "What do you want me to do?" Uo asked preparing for the worst. Kyo slid over and whispered it in her ear. Uo shrieked and shook her head, "I will not do that!" She cried out! "You have to you know what the conscience is right?" Kyo asked. "Yes…" Uo said as she practically blushed with embarrassment. The conscience was if they didn't do the dare or tell the truth they would have to run up and down the streets screaming at the top of their lungs, "I'M A PRETTY PONY PRINCESS" of course no Pony Princess was complete without their dress, jewelry, and wand.

"Oi I'd rather do that than…" Uo shuddered at the thought of it. Uo then proceed to spin the bottle. This time as fate would have it, it landed on Yuki. Uo grinned and began to laugh evilly. "What do you want me to do?" Yuki asked. "Truth or dare?" Uo asked. Yuki sighed and said, "Dare I'll probably have to end up doing it anyway better to get it over with already." "Good I dare you to go and ask one of the Yuki's fan girls out on a date!" Uo said. Everyone stared at Yuki who as pale as the snow on a winter's day. "Compliments of Kyo." Uo said. Yuki began to fill with rage as he looked at Kyo and shot him multiple death glares. Everyone busted out laughing and held their sides at the thought of it. (By the way the curse is broken so they can huggle people ok?) Yuki continued to shoot death glares at Kyo and Uo who only laughed with the rest of the group. Next Yuki spun the bottle and it landed on Momiji. "YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" Momiji shouted. "Truth or dare?" Yuki asked. "Dare!" Momiji said. "Hmmm…I dare you to go and kiss Hana." Yuki said. "Ok!" Momiji said as he got up and ran to Hana and threw his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he did the same with Kisa, Tohru, and Uo. "I said Hana not every girl you saw." Yuki said.

Momiji only grinned, the game went on and Kisa was dared to act like Kyo! She did a great job of it and made everyone but Kyo laugh. She went over to Yuki and said, "You dang rat! Come on sissy boy let's fight!" She then went to Tohru and said, "Your such an idiot sometimes." But then she apologized and hugged Yuki and Tohru who told her she was great. Shigure was dared not to be perverted for a day. So basically in a way he was told not to talk since just about anything he says is perverted. Ayame was the only who picked truth and didn't answer it as truthfully as he should. So they made him wear a pink frilly dress with matching pink high heels, and he wore beautiful pearls, they gave him a wand and sent him up and down the streets screaming, "I'M A PREETY PONY PRINCESS!" But before that they took pictures to give to Hatori and the rest of the family for a good laugh. Haru was dared to kiss Hanajima, Ayame thought that was a good dare and so did Shigure. "Gure do you think that was a good dare?" Ayame asked. "Of course Aya." Shigure responded. "Right!" Both shouted giving the thumbs up sign.

"Oh Gure its my turn and I have a dare for you!" Ayame announced. "You have to spin the bottle first you idiot haven't you been paying attention?!" Kyo shouted angrily. "Not really I've to busy looking at..." "Shut up!!!!" Yuki and Kyo shouted. "Oh…." Weren't you dared not to say anything perverted for a day?" Haru asked. Shigure stopped and was quiet but when no one was looking he mouthed it to Ayame. Soon Hatori stopped by with Kagura. "Kyo my love!" Kagura shouted. "GO AWAY, I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Kyo shouted. "But Kyo when we were little you said you loved me…" Kagura started. "That was because if I didn't then you would have pushed me out of the tree house!" Kyo stated matter- of -factly. "But…but…Kyo." Kagura started, she was by now almost in tears. "Do you want to play truth or dare?" Momiji asked. "Sure!" That had somehow brightened her mood. Ayame spun the bottle and it landed on Kagura. "Hmm…truth or dare?" Ayame asked. Kagura thought for a moment and said, "Dare."

"Ok I dare you to kiss KyonKyon!" Ayame shouted happily. "Don't call me that!!" Kyo shouted. Kagura had by now pinned Kyo down and was kissing him rather passionately. He squirmed and struggled to get free, but somehow he couldn't get her off him. "I don't think he can breathe Kagura darling." Shigure said. Everyone watched amazed that Kyo was still struggling to get free, somehow they knew he wasn't going to last much longer he wasn't getting much air. "Wow how long can he last?" Hatori was as amazed as everyone else was. "It's been more than 3 minutes." Ayame said looking over at a clock. "You've been timing it?" Yuki asked. "Of course I have little brother!" Ayame said. "Nii-san shut up!" Yuki shouted already annoyed with him. Finally Kagura decided to come up for air. Kyo lay on the floor panting, Kagura smiled and giggled at him. Next Kagura spun the bottle and it landed on Hatori, "Truth or dare?" Kagura asked. "I'm not playing." Hatori said. "Please it will be more fun Ha'ri." Aya said giving him his best smile. "Fine I will." Hatori said sitting down. "Truth." "Ok then tell the truth…. do you like Kyo as much as I do?" Kagura asked. "No one could love him as much as you do." Hatori said.

Hatori spun and it landed on Hana, "Hmmm so it's my turn…I pick dare." Hana said. "Oh dare her to (Whisper, whisper, whisper)" Ayame said. "I dare you to join the Yuki fan girls club. Everyone started at Hana since she didn't want to have to run up and down the streets screaming at the top of her lungs, I'M A PREETY PONY PRINCESS! She decided to take the dare. The next day Hanajima joined the fan girls club much to her despair. Uo on the other hand had to ask the president of their school out on a date. He agreed rather to quickly Uo had said and she didn't think she could live through it all. Tohru had later been dared to go on a date with Yuki, which made Kyo madder than a bull. As much as he didn't like Yuki he couldn't stand the thought of them going on a date. At the end of Uo's date with Makoto Take he tried to kiss her. She only pushed him away and ran in her house terrified and as she later explained to the Prince Yuki, Carrot top Kyo, Hanajima and Tohru at school she was scarred for life. The thoughts of him trying to kiss her continued to run in her mind and she only freaked out even more. Kyo didn't help with it he only made her life worse by reminding her. Everyone else was with her trying to calm her down, but then as fate would have it Makoto Take asked her out again she declined with a, "LEAVE ME ALONE NOOOOOOOO!" That was the end of that for a while until she found out he was leaving her love poems and flowers then she almost beat him up but instead got a restraining order which didn't help either. But that's a different story you'll have to ask Uo about that, that is unless she's still ok? But again that's another story!

The end!!!!


End file.
